dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Gohan e Piccolo! Professor e aluno se enfrentam!
|Título Inglês = Gohan And Piccolo - Teacher And Pupil Clash in Max Training! |Título Japonês = 悟飯とピッコロ 師弟激突の限界修行！ |Título Rōmaji = Gohan to Pikkoro Shitei Gekitotsu no genkai shugyō! |Título Literal = |Série = |Saga = Saga Sobrevivência do Universo |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 88 |Posição na saga = 12 |Estreia no Japão = 30 de Abril de 2017 |Estreia nos EUA = |Estreia no Brasil = |Episódio Anterior = Caça aos caçadores! A aliança de Goku e 17! |Episódio Posterior = Entra em cena uma beleza desconhecida! O mistério do dojo do estilo Tenshin?! }} Sumário thumb|left|250px|Gohan e Piccolo treinam Gohan e Piccolo lutam num campo aberto. Após a Partida de Exibição Zen, Goku visitou Piccolo e explicou a situação para ele, incluindo o perigo do universo ser destruído, e como Gohan foi em sua luta. Embora Goku ache que Gohan lutou bem, ele ainda não está forte como antes. Piccolo concorda em entrar no torneio, e também promete treinar Gohan para que ele volte às lutas novamente. Para este propósito, ele pega duas sementes dos Deuses de Goku, para guardar até o final de seu treino. Gohan está determinado a ficar mais forte, e está pronto para tudo. Eles lutam, e Gohan se transforma em Super Saiyajin. thumb|left|250px|Kuririn e Número 18 treinando Enquanto isso na Corporação Cápsula, Trunks se esforça para trocar a fralda de Bra, enquanto Bulma fala sobre sua filha para alguém no telefone. Vegeta aparece para ajudar Trunks, impressionando Trunks e Goten com sua habilidade em trocar fraldas. Do lado, Beerus não aguenta ver todos tão relaxados quando o universo inteiro está prestes a ser destruído... mas se ele contar isso para eles, Bulma brigaria com ele. Ele decide que é melhor não dizer nada. Kuririn volta do trabalho, e começa a treinar com a Número 18. Número 18 vence a luta, e Kuririn pede para ela ir mais leve. Número 18 promete usar o prêmio em dinheiro para comprar o que Marron quiser, mas Kuririn queria uma nova máquina de exercícios. Piccolo e Gohan continuam a treinar, mas apesar de seu entusiasmo, Gohan continua sendo golpeado por Piccolo. Desse jeito, ele nunca voltará ao seu antigo nível de força, e menos ainda ultrapassá-lo. Gohan não aguenta: desse jeito, ele não conseguirá proteger Videl e os outros! Piccolo diz que embora um desejo de proteger os outros pode ser uma fonte de força, se o desejo for muito forte, ele pode trazer fraqueza. Se Gohan focar muito em vencer, não conseguirá pensar claramente, e poderá julgar mal a força de seu oponente. Mesmo assim, Piccolo está confiante que com Gohan em seu time, eles podem vencer. Então, Gohan deve ficar confiante! thumb|250px|Kyabe e Rensou No Sexto Universo, Kyabe pilota sua nave e reflete no torneio que virá. Hit pode ser forte, mas não há garantia que ele possa vencer contra 70 oponentes de uma vez, o que significa que a chave está em selecionar as pessoas certas para o resto do time. Neste caso, há um homem certo para isso! Kyabe pousa num planeta e bate na porta de uma pequena casa. Lá dentro está Rensou, o antigo capitão do Força de Defesa do Planeta Sadala. Ele treinou Kyabe, e agora ouve tudo sobre como Kyabe vai bem como o melhor membro do esquadrão. Kyabe mostra sua forma Super Saiyajin para Rensou, que fica impressionado. Kyabe conta para ele sobre o torneio, e pede que Rensou participe. Porém, Rensou diz que ele já se aposentou do esquadrão de defesa. Sua perna está ferida, e ele não tem o mesmo poder que antes. Embora Kyabe insista que a experiência de lutas de Rensou será útil, Rensou sugere que Kyabe leve sua irmã mais nova, Caulifla. Kyabe conhece Caulifla, mas aparentemente ele não sabe lidar com ela. Rensou garante que embora Caulifla pareça uma peste, seu potencial é ainda maior que o dele. Na Terra, Piccolo diz a Gohan que já acabou o aquecimento: agora eles lutam a sério. Piccolo diz que embora Gohan seja forte, ele tem uma fraqueza que deve ultrapassar para vencer o torneio. Ele aumenta seu braço de tamanho e segura Gohan, ameaçando estrangulá-lo até a morte. Gohan fica surpreso com a força de Piccolo, mas Piccolo diz que não esteve sem fazer nada enquanto Gohan estava estudando. Incapaz de se soltar do aperto de Piccolo, Gohan volta à sua forma normal. Ele perdeu a luta. Piccolo explica que apesar de sua força, Gohan não tem mentalidade de guerreiro. Por exemplo, quando ele lutou com Boo após o Velho Kaiohshin aumentar seus poderes, ele ficou muito convencido e foi pego de surpresa. Gohan deve lutar com seu poder total, não importa com quem ele lute. thumb|left|250px|Gohan usa seus poderes totais contra Piccolo Gohan se transforma em Super Saiyajin novamente, mas Piccolo sabe que Super Saiyajin não é seu poder total. Ele diz para Gohan acordar seu eu verdadeiro, o poder que usou quando lutou com Boo! Gohan continua a aumentar seus poderes e chega à sua forma "Ultimate", e promete usar toda sua força. Eles começam a lutar novamente, com Piccolo criando vários clones. Gohan ataca os clones e corta um dos braços de Piccolo. Parece que ele venceu, mas o braço cortado de Piccolo o ataca por trás. É como na luta contra Boo: quando Gohan pensa que venceu a luta, ele abaixa sua guarda. É um hábito ruim que ele ganhou de seu pai. Ele precisa evitar isso no torneio! Gohan agradece Piccolo por seu treinamento e conselho, mas Piccolo insiste que eles continuem. Ele ainda acha que Gohan tem o que melhorar, e quer ver o quão forte ele pode ficar no tempo restante até o torneio. Gohan concorda, e sugere que eles façam alguns ataques em grupo para o torneio. Apenas nove horas e meia faltam até o Torneio do Poder!